Doctor's Disorders!
Doctor's Disorders! is a short from Operation Nebula! Plot: Nebula goes to the doctor after breaking his arm, but smells something fishy there! Synopsis: Part 1 The episode starts with an narrator addressing where Identity Crisis! left off at. We see he skips too far to the first episode, Crime Alert!, then he goes too far forward to the 5-part special, Glitched, and then at the end of Identity Crisis!. We see people cheering for Nebula and Maxwell. Nebula says they have to leave and both go while people still cheering. Maxwell realizes that he is about to step on a pebble and warns Nebula, but steps on it and trips. Maxwell asks if he is okay and shows him his broken arm. Maxwell says that he needs to go to the doctors, but Nebula declines and says about his parents and Maxwell decides to sneak in. Later at the house, they meet with their parents who say that Nebula has an A+ on his math test. Nebula acts suspicious around his Mom and she realizes that Nebula has a broken arm and needs to go to the doctor, but he declines again, revealing that he has had 99 doctor's in a row. Mom is touched, but rejects. Part 2 At the doctor's, Nebula feels nervous and Maxwell says there would be a sign to know, then a tentacle comes out of the drawer and changes his mind. The doctor walks into the room and reveals he is Eclipse, leaving both of them stunned and questioned. He closes the door and tries to strangle him, but misses. Then, he shoots electric nets and Nebula and captures him. Maxwell is ready to save him, but sees a thread on his shirt, pulls it off and forgets what he was doing. In the surgery room, Eclipse is ready to perform surgery on Nebula, but Maxwell comes in and trips. Eclipse then uses tentacle arms at Maxwell and he runs away. Nebula throws him his belt and he puts it on and beats up Eclipse. He gives him his belt back, but Eclipse throws a smoke bomb and flies away. Their parents come over and ask if they are okay and both reply yes. Then Maxwell realizes that Nebula arm is fixed and says that it was probably dislocated and they all go home. Meanwhile, Eclipse is seen in the sky and says that they probably lost him, but something shines in his hand and it is shown and a staff. He laughs evilly in the sky, ending the episode as he strikes the screen with his staff. Then on screen, it shows a cipher on screen. Characters: * Nebula * Maxwell * Eclipse (debut) * Mom (debut) * Dad (debut) Trivia: * This marks the debut of Mom, Dad and Eclipse. ** Eclipse was shown as a cameo in Identity Crisis! but this shows his physical appearance. * This episode's airdate hasn't been confirmed. ** This episode takes place after Identity Crisis! *** This is the first short of the show. *** The next episode will take place after this one. **** This episode was originally gonna be a full episode, but due to the script being too long, it was cut down into 2 parts. **** This will be the first episode of the Nebula's Return event. **** The episode reveals that Nebula has had 99 doctors meaning he has had 99 injuries. **** This episode will be the first two-parter episode. **** This is the first episode where there more than 3 errors. Errors: * When Maxwell asks Nebula if he is okay, his tongue is white. * After the realistic scene, the frame of people cheering for Nebula is overlaying the video. * When Nebula says, "See ya!", his belt is gone, the next scene, its back on him. * Mom's hair is higher up on the back of her head. * When Maxwell is holding his A+, his arm is lowered down. * When Nebula is straining to be himself, his bags (or eye lids) are white.